Mutagen Ooze
Mutagen (A.K.A "The Ooze") is a poisonous chemical substance that comes from Dimension X, and the reason why the Ninja Turtles (and many of their friends and foes) were created into what they are today, mutants. Not much is known about the Ooze or how it works, but we do know that The Kraang have brought it to Earth to perfect it and test it on many humans, since the physical laws of our world are different from theirs. In "Into Dimension X" Leatherhead used a Kraang Communication orb to inform the turtles the Kraang have perfected the mutagen, and are about to invade. In "The Invasion" The Kraang invade with Kraang Prime, who is stomping around New York City with a tank full of perfected mutagen, and start mutating the city, turning buildings into crystal, and mutating people into Kraang-zombies. How it Works The Ooze comes from the glands of Kraathatrogons. The Kraang "milk" them and receive Mutagen. So far, it has been established that, after hit with the Ooze, the being (whether it be a human or animal) gets its DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant (similar to the 1987 cartoon). However,Leatherhead was mutated in The Kraang's dimension and just turned into a more intelligent and larger alligator. This adds to the fact that the Ooze works different on Earth than in The Kraang's dimension. Yet, this also happened to the turtles and Splinter when they were exposed to it, so this may just happen to non-human creatures if no other DNA is present. Also if human came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like Mutagen Man. Also, if a mutant happens to come in contact with mutagen again, it mutates it further, enhancing all of its current abilities and could also result in new abilities as well. But the Kraang mentioned the Ooze is unpredictable, so that may mean that not all mutations have the same result. Also, in certain cases, some mutations can make victims lose their sapience like WingNut and Mutagen Man for example. When it was perfected it can turn living things into Kraangazoids (zombie like humanoid Kraang) and inanimate objects into crystal. In 2014 of Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi, Vilgax and his Nemesis of forces plan with collects of death of humans, make mutagen ooze to give kraang as the factory make as they're donkey's ears transform into that of a Mutant Mythological Creatures is not instantaneous. When in KSI facility Regardless, Galvatron activated himself, announced to the humans he was his own being, and took control over all their drones. He had them destroy the facility and great earthshaking down into a mutant lava and burning humans to die, they remain human for some time, as their activated just like Galvatron must build up sufficiently for the not return back to humans again. The first indication of the transformation is when the mutagen ooze in TCRI super-mutated is replaced with a donkey's braying T.rex roaring and Smurfette said: EEE-Huh?, followed by the growth of Donkey's ears and a enormous size of monsters. The head, torso, and extremities come next, after which the humans is then forced into a violence, stance. The final change is losing the ability of human speech. Before the mutant monsters stayed in Kraang's lab Vilgax checks them by asking their names to make sure they have lost their ability to vocalize, which signifies they are fully transformed. It is clear, however, that the speechless Griffin one and still retain human minds and intelligence, as are apparently able to understand Vilgax. The mutants monsters that are fully transformed and can no longer vocalize are stripped bare of their clothes, hurled into baring cage or glass of cage, grounds many of mutants monsters, and being control by Mind Worm, as slaveys to destroy the every universe of franchise, by force of evil Decepticons. Vilgax and machines reprograms the other war machines, army of mutant monsters named Cyclops to attack humanity, wiping out all plant, animal and microbial life with toxic gas and chemical weapons there force into the devastated franchise of universe. Affects * Humans - DNA mixed with the last living thing(s) it touched, resulting in a mutant hybrid, came in contact with Mutagen but did not recently come in contact with an animal or plant the result would be something like this * If animal comes in contact with machinery it can fuse together in it's mutation like this * Reptiles - Become Human Hybrids * Amphibians - Become Human Hybrids * Birds - Become Human Hybrids * Mammals - Become Human Hybrid * Fish - Become human Hybrids * KSI Drones - Become a mutant Robots * Insects and Bugs - Become larger Hybirda * Already mutants - Become larger and more unstable Human Hybrids, and Decepticons * Vehicle - Turn from non-sentient being into sentient being. If a human driver's DNA merges with it's vehicle the vehicle can gain consciousness and come to life * Mythical Beast - Become a Largest and gigantic DNA merges Hybrids * Decepticons - Become a largerst and gigantic DNA Emperor of Destruction * Cartoon - Become a Gigantic Decepticons DNA Mutants This is a list of Mutants in the show size height is 12–13 meters (39–43 ft) (characters who have been mutated from the ooze). *Cyclops (was a millitary army force and Sloth now a mutant mythical beast/giant 3 eyed Monster, goat like legs, Donkey's ears and giant arm with a 3 fingers Mutation DNA). *Scylla (was a Dolores Umbridge (for Harry Potter 5 movie) now a mutant beast/6 headed dog meats, serpent, The Leviathan, Lizard hipped dinosaurs, Smurfette, Whale Mutation DNA). *Chimera (was a KSI Humans now is mutant 4 animals, a Tyrannosaurus Rex (Dino Dan), a Pig, a Serpent, Dee Dee, A Smurfette, Thea Stilton, and Dragon (sometimes of Ripjaws and Leviathan) become the first 4 animals Mutation DNA). *Orthus (was a giant 39 ft tall an Phineas flynn and Ferb Fletcher from Phineas and Ferb gets Busted, When attack Drill Sergent, them Candace and Jeremy jones and autobots drones now a two headed Mutant dog meat with serpent head on his tail Mutations DNA) *Minotaur (was a humans named Mr. Riles Rected, KSI Humans and ox now a mutant beasts from/ a Dee Dee (from Dee Dee and the Man), a Bull, Donkey's ears a Lizard Hips, a tusks Mutation DNA). *Arachne (was a males and females human Ed (from Little Ed Blue), now a mutant beast/black widow, robot claws and body of machines/Cyborg Mutation DNA) *Cancer (was a mutant Crab in Captain Underpants Epic movie, when attacks Geroge and Harold in school of boys bathroom, and emerge all of monster) *Prometheus (was a human, now a mutant monster/a dragon, a squid, a hippo, and a Monkey, or (Kerchak Mutation DNA). *Hydra (was a KSI Humans,3 reptiles, now a mutant serpent/a lizard, a Serpent, a fish, a crocodile, a Brachiosaurus Altithorax, Dragon, Ripjaws (from Ben 10 short) Mutation DNA) (Monsters), Smurfette. If the heads will cut off from the blood change into dark blue and purple color smoke them three or seven more grow on it's replace, and fire breath power. *Nemean Lion/formerly of Manticore (was a 3 mutant mammals and now a mutant monsters/a Dee Dee (from Dee Dee and the Man), Smurfette, a Garmadon, a Dragon, a scorpion, and a indian lion Mutation DNA) *Halo saurus rex/Adam lyonosaurus Rex (was a KSI Humans large man, them a mutant monster/ Adam Lyon from amazon kevin, Tyrannosaurus Rex, and poison's tail,/ but now a mutant monster in 2012/ Mr. Hollywood, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Dragon, and Smurfette's arms/ used screams to the top of his lungs and fire breather BUT IT'S WRONG!!!!!) male a smaller than Chimera Rex. *Cerberus (was a KSI humans and now a mutant dog meats, Sari's head (Mine time), Smurfette's head Tyrannosaurus Rex, and Serpents Mutation DNA). *Creek (from Trolls film being a mutant trolls/ Decepticons or Demons) *GOLB (was a gigantic titan from Adventure time) *The Grinch (was a human, now a mutant green man/a Yeti). *Gorgon (was a KSI Humans, and named Tara Ribble (humanity didn't need the Mutants Decepticons) now a mutant Gorgons/a Mutant Serpent's heads, Donkey's ears, Green Dragon wings, turn to a stone by the Overlord with Mutation DNA) especially Medusa, Stheno and Euryale. *Dr.Shockwave/Autopilot (AUTO is a robot built by the Buy N Large Corporation and designed to function as the autopilot aboard the Axiom. Now a Mutant Robot/Purple color, Decepticons) *Fung (was a human, now a mutant human/Mugger Crocodile Hybrid) *Vitaly(was a human Nobi, now a Mutant Tiger Hybrid) *Gahri (was a human, now a Mutant Crocodile) *Dennis the rabbit (was a human, now a Mutant human/Cyborg Rabbit) *Him (was a demon, now a mutant demon/cyborg) *Kay-loo/Ralphie Bot (was a robot is rebuilt, now a Mutant Robot/Decepticons) *Bebop (was a human, now a naked and cybernetic mutant human/Rottweiler hybrid) (Romeow and drooliet) *Rocksteady (was a human, now a naked and mutant human/Purple Indian Elephant hybrid) (Goliath II) *Snakeweed (was a human, now a mutant human/ivy weed hybrid) *Mojo Jojo (was a human, now a mutant human/Chimpanzee) *Spider Bytez (was a human, now a mutant human/black widow spider hybrid) *Pizza Face (was a human, now a mutant human/pepperoni and mushroom pizza hybrid) *Griffin (was a human, now a mutant human/Blaziken, Asiatic lion, bald eagle, serpent Mutation DNA) *Kraang Zombies (were humans, then mutant human/Kraang hybrids, now humans again) *Cetus (was a human, now a mutant human/ Whale, Megalodon, and Tyrannosaurus Rex) *Stymphalian Birds (was a human, now a mutants human/ Mutant Coelurosaurians Mutation DNA) *Nigel (was a human Joshua Joyce now a mutant human/ Sulphur crested cocktail) *Basilisk (was a stupid little boys, now a mutant human/Serpent, chicken meat, rooster's head with two heads) *Devastator (was created from adding mutagen to a mix of random, Constructicons DNA samples) *Dragon (was a human, now a mutant titan/European Dragon) *Bruticus (WFC) (was a created from adding another mutagen to a mix of random Transformers rise of the dark spark Bruticus) *Titans are mutant monster from Dee Dee and the Man (Rock, Ice, Roots, Lava, Wind, Lighting, Poisonous water, and more of Elemental) *Verminator Rex (was a mutant badger with cyborg and scan into her digging machine) *Lavavava (was a Human, now a mutant Human/Serpents, Dragon, Fox, Raccoon, and more) *Centaurs (was all human now a mutant everyone/horse meat, dragon's tail, and green skins) *Megalodon (was a extinction creatures now a mutant titan/Squid, Sea Monster, and Crocodile) *Farmer (was a human, now a mutant human/Purple werewolf) *Benjamin Krupp (was a human, now a mutant human/Venom spider with a purple web) *Cree Lincoln (was a human, now a mutant human/cyborg) *Squint (was a human, now a mutant human/cyborg Rabbit) *Meldar Prime (was a robot, now a mutant human/cyborg) *Excorcist (was a human, now a mutants human/ Mutant ghost) *Grumpy Bear (was a human, now a mutant Human/Black Bear) *Dr Hamsterviel (was a human, now a mutant human/ Mutant Rats, Donkey) *J.T. (was a human, now a mutant human/Indian Rhino) *Cash Murray (was a human, now a mutant human/Water Buffalo) *Toffee (was a human, now a mutant human/lizard) *Delete and Buzz are both mutant decepticons *Vilgax is a what if of Vilgax, Vilgax first appeared in Gwen 10, now a Mutant armor of forever knight (formerly of Megatronus) in September 2015. *Twisted Alice (Dawn from Total Drama Revenge of the Island)/a Mutant titan physical form of Alice Angel, but portrays more of a corrupted not-so-identical doppelganger of Allison Angel. *Brute Boris/a hulking, mutated titan reincarnation of Boris the Wolf *Beast Bendy/a titan mutant monstrous form of Ink Bendy, needle-like thorns, clawed fingers and two holes that bears a heavy *Bertrum Piedmont/a huge carnival titan "octopus" ride, four mechanical arms, with at least three carts per arm and four bolts (two per side) supporting his arms *Indominus rex — Available in research, needs 100% genome of Carnotaurus, Chameleon, Giganotosaurus, Therizinosaurus, Tyrannosaurus and Velociraptor *Indoraptor — Available in research, needs 100% genome of Indominus rex, Smurfette and Velociraptor *Indoranodon — Available in research, needs 100% genome of Indominus rex, Pteranodon, Slimer, and Smurfette Category:Lists Category:Dragons Category:Decepticons Subgroups Category:Villain